The Pool Cleaner
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel and Puck move out to LA. Puck builds up his pool cleaning business and Rachel comes along to get out of Lima. What happens when the BAU is called in to solve a crime? Will Rachel and Spencer get their forever happiness or will they be separated again?


an: This is sequel of sorts to my previous Criminal Minds/Glee Crossover, Daughter's Determination.

Rachel Berry will never admit to but she is very thankful that Noah Puckerman offered her a home with him in California. It wasn't New York City, like she had dreamt of but it was a way out of Lima. Her last five months in the small town were horrible. She was couch jumping from her fellow New Direction members expect for Kurt. She knew it wasn't Kurt's fault but knowing that Finn and him had lived together, just made the tiny hairs on her body go on end. Finn was locked up but nothing is sure until he is dead.

It wasn't until the fifth month that Puck caught on to her living habits. While he came off as a bad ass. He wasn't particularly interested in Rachel living on the streets and potentially getting attacked again. He thought she was safe living with Quinn but that seemed to be a cover that she told him. When the opportunity came alone to develop his pool cleaning business to something lucrative, he took it up. Rachel was hesitant at first but Puck reminded her that she wasn't meant to be stuck in Lima, and that LA was a better option even if it wasn't New York City.

Puck is playing his xbox 1, the one he snagged off ebay, when Rachel comes into their small one bedroom apartment and slams the door shut.

"What the hell," Puck yells as he throws pulls the headset off his head.

"I cannot do it anymore," Rachel says, "I'm going to quit that nasty job."

"Rachel, you have said every night since you took that job two years ago," Puck says.

" I know but this time, I mean it," Rachel responds back, "For the past week, this same slime ball guy has been staring at me and make sexual comments towards me."

"Rachel, you are a stripper," Puck says, "it comes with your job."

"Yeah, but most of the regulars just compliment my butt," Rachel answers.

"You are 22, you can call it an ass," Puck says.

" You are gross," Rachel says.

"says the stripper," Puck says under his breath.

Rachel hits across the face. Puck knows he deserved that but it didn't stop him from grabbing Rachel and pinning her on the couch.

"Seriously Noah," Rachel says.

" Apologize," Noah says.

"Never," Rachel says.

Puck quickly kisses her on the lips and gets off of her.

"uggh Puckerman germs," Rachel responds whipping her lips.

"you know you like it," Puck responds as he makes his way into the kitchenette to grab a beer.

"maybe if you weren't hooking up with half of your clients," Rachel says, "besides you aren't my type."

"I know you like dorks," Puck responds back.

Rachel fell asleep on the couch watching a rerun of How I met you mother. Puck has learned a long time ago not to touch or dare move a sleeping Berry. He walks into the bedroom and grabs the comforter and puts it on her. He was used to doing this by now. Each night, whoever falls asleep first determined where the other slept. Puck usually beat Rachel to the bed, just because her job had her working until the early morning. Puck downs his beer and goes to bed.

Across town in a gated neighborhood, a tall man is driving a suv with a corpse in the back. He takes the body, and carefully places it in the victim's neighbor's pool. He then sneaks into the house through the backdoor. The man had studied that the woman living in the house rarely locks the door. the woman walks out of the shower. She turns around and screams as she sees the mysterious man in her hallway. He comes at her with a sharp knife from her kitchen. he stabs her in the stomach. He pulls the knife out and slits her throat. The woman is dead by the time the man carries her in a bridal style and puts her in his van and carefully drives off.

an: this chapter is shorter than I want it to be but I wanted to build up Rachel's situation and the crime that is occurring before bringing in the BAU. I promise Puck and Rachel don't have a romantic relationship at all.


End file.
